


Secretos bien guardados.

by Angel_Chan



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-20
Updated: 2014-07-20
Packaged: 2018-02-09 16:34:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1989975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angel_Chan/pseuds/Angel_Chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Como casi todo el mundo que está al lado del detective consultor, su amable y dulce casera, no es lo que todo el mundo cree.</p>
<p>Este fic participa del Reto de Apertura "Mi personaje favorito" del foro "221B Baker Street".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Secretos bien guardados.

**Author's Note:**

> **Resumen:** Como casi todo el mundo que está al lado del detective consultor, su amable y dulce casera, no es lo que todo el mundo cree.  
>  **Serie:** Sherlock BBC.  
>  **Pareja(s):** \---  
>  **Personaje(s):** Martha Hudson.  
>  **Clasificación:** Un poquito de Drama, un poquito de Humor.  
>  **Advertencia(s):** \---  
>  **Capítulos:** OneShot.  
>  **Palabras:** 1,124.   
> **Notas:** Este fic participa del Reto de Apertura "Mi personaje favorito" del foro "221B Baker Street".  
>  **Fecha:** 19/07/2014.  
>  **Beta Reader:**  
>  **Disclaimer:** Todo lo referente a Sherlock Holmes pertenece a Sir Arthur Conan Doyle.

Apartó la puerta con el pie, mientras hacía equilibrio con la bandeja repleta sobre sus manos. Era un horario ideal para despertar a Sherlock, aunque supiera que el detective podría no ver con buenos ojos su desinteresada preocupación. 

—Muchachos, es hora de levantarse. Traje el té… como todas las mañanas. —La voz dulce, casi cantarina, llenó la sala y la cocina del pequeño apartamento. Inmediatamente después, de la habitación de su loco inquilino, se oyeron ruidos, y el estruendo de un cuerpo al caer al piso. La mujer sonrió, acomodando el desayuno, galletas incluidas, en la mesa de la cocina. —No sé porque… soy su casera, no su criada. 

Rio suavemente, mientras más y más sonidos llegaban a sus oídos desde el cuarto al final del pasillo. 

No hizo comentario alguno cuando Sherlock piso la cocina, aun ajustándose su bata marrón, mientras detrás suyo sonó la puerta del baño. 

—Buenos días, señora H. 

Sherlock sonrió hacia ella, en una de sus típicas muecas de desdén. Muy bien estudiadas, si se lo preguntaban a la señora Hudson. 

—Buenos días a ti, querido. 

Le sonrió de vuelta, y evitó por todos los medios preguntar nada acerca de quién había pasado la noche con él… Después de todo el ajetreo nocturno que llegó hasta su piso, y de las frases subidas de tono, era más que obvio para ella saber quien exactamente se había escabullido en el cuarto de baño, mientras Sherlock creía que la estaba ‘distrayendo’ de tal movimiento. 

Simplemente le sirvió el té al detective y se giro sobre el fregadero para lavar los platos de la noche anterior… simplemente para hacer tiempo. 

La mayor parte de la gente pensaba que ella era tan chusma como todas las mujeres de su edad. Que ella disfrutaba estar hablando de la vida de los demás, todos los días, y a todas horas… y en cierta forma, tenían razón. Tal vez ese no era más que uno de esos pequeños gustos que vienen al pasar determinada edad, y al verse privada de poder hacer otras tantas cosas. 

Pero lo cierto es que no podían estar tan lejos de la verdad. 

La señora Hudson. O Martha… o simplemente ‘señora H’, como Sherlock tanto ‘amaba’ llamarla; era una mujer sumamente inteligente, muy intuitiva… y por sobre todo, muy confiable. 

Ella aprendió a ver y callar. Algo que fue casi una necesidad en años pasados, cuando se vio envuelta en el ‘trabajo’ de su ex –y difunto– esposo. 

Luego su vida fue más y más difícil, y el mantener su boca cerrada era lo que la mantenía con vida y segura. 

Calló y esperó, jugó muy bien sus cartas hasta el momento en que necesitó dejar de callar. La primera vez frente a la policía, dándole un exhaustivo y detallado recuento de todo lo que había visto y oído. Incluso, hasta en lo que había participado. 

La segunda, la más importante quizás. No fue necesario que dijeras más de la cuenta, y eso la alivio mucho en realidad. Ese chico, ese extraño y loco muchacho, ya sabía todo, o casi todo con solo verla. Deduciendo, la había dicho. Un chiquillo, tal vez apenas había pasado la adolescencia apenas… pero el hombre que necesitaba en esos momentos, había sido él. 

Sherlock se aseguró de que su esposo no saliera libre, ni siquiera con vida de las acusaciones que lo imputaban. Algo que prácticamente le prometió a la mujer, antes de irse a buscar mas pruebas de las que tenia la policía, y ella misma. 

Luego, todo fue solamente liberación. La sensación de que había tenido unas pesadas alas detrás de su espalda, y que solo ahora tenían la suficiente fuerza para que ella pudiera emprender el vuelo. 

Volvió a ver a Sherlock muchas veces más después. Algunas en momentos divertidos, como cuando el detective solo estaba escapando del constante control de su hermano mayor, y otras… Bueno, a Martha no le gustaba acordarse de las veces en las que Sherlock había estado casi al borde de perderse dentro de su adicción. Aunque se sintió agradecida, en cierta manera, de estar allí cuando Sherlock la había necesitado. 

Con él aprendió muchas cosas más, y si bien ella era muy buena ‘observando’, perfecciono un tipo de observación, que era una mistura justa entre deducción al más puro estilo Holmesiano, con mucha de su intuición femenina. 

Supo cuando guardar silencio, y cuando molestar a su inquilino, con su presencia casi incesante. Sabía que Sherlock tenía reservado un trato casi especial para con ella, y por ello, ella tenía el mismo trato y paciencia con él. Y bien que pudo haber perdido su paciencia en más de una ocasión, en todo su tiempo de conocer al detective. 

Pero esa mañana se sentía ‘grande’, poderosa… casi invencible. 

Oyó la puerta, y el crujir de las tablas del piso, antes de que todo sonido desapareciera, hasta incluso la espiración de Sherlock detrás suyo. 

—Oh pero que tonta soy… Buenos días a ti también Mycroft. ¿Pensando en irte sin desayunar? —Se giró para enfrentar al reciente llegado, el cual intentaba escabullirse sin ser visto. 

La risueña mujer solo ensanchó su sonrisa, mientras se secaba las manos antes de servir la siguiente taza de té. 

El mayor de los hermanos solo gruñó, entes de que un par de ojos claros se cruzara con los suyos de forma amenazante. 

—Buenos días a usted también. Y siendo totalmente sincero, creo que estoy llegando tarde. Con su permiso. 

—Ay, pero es solo una taza de té solamente… y hay tostadas. 

—Y galletas de chocolate. —Completó Sherlock, intentando ocultar la sonrisa picara detrás de su propia taza. 

Mycroft suspiró antes de desprender el botón de su impecable saco, y sentarse en la punta de la mesa con ganas de que el suelo de la cocina se lo tragara. 

—Así me gusta… No es bueno que empieces tu día, sin al menos algo de desayuno. 

La mujer se sintió contentar al ver el leve asentimiento de cabeza del mayor de los hermanos. Mycroft podía ser el hombre de mayor poder en Inglaterra, pero ella era una dama, y como tal debía tratarla. 

Juntó algunas de las cosas sobre la bandeja con la que había subido al apartamento del detective, antes de bajar a comenzar su propia jornada diaria. 

Acarició la mejilla derecha de Sherlock, al pasar. Volviéndole a desear un buen día a ambos, antes de salir de la sala. Divertida y exultante de que al fin, esos dos tontos y cerrados hombres –demasiado inteligentes, como para desestimarla a ella–, se dieran cuenta que sabía lo de su relación. Hace ya mucho tiempo atrás… porque ella era así, muy observadora, y muy confiable para guardar secretos importantes. 

De eso, ellos no tenían porque preocuparse. 

**Fin.**

**Author's Note:**

>  **Notas Finales:** AAAAHHH… casi me había olvidado de este reto. Perdón. Pero soy sincera, no sé porque… solo sé que me olvide. Y hoy, en pleno alboroto por el cumple de Benedict, me acuerdo mágicamente que yo había pedido a la señora Hudson para el reto de apertura. Y ahí comenzaron las corridas, de preguntarme hasta en que día estaba viviendo, y hasta que día era que se podía terminar el fic… por suerte una visita rápida al foro calmo mis nervios. ¡Aun tenía tiempo!. 
> 
> Luego de allí, lo único que tuve que pensar es en cómo acabar la mini historia detrás de la señora Hudson. 
> 
> Perdón por no poner en advertencias lo del Holmescest, pero si lo ponía era un enorme Spoiler!!! 
> 
> Y a pesar que tenía unas ansias enormes de poner a Mycroft desde el principio –aunque mi mente había dicho Janine como primer personaje a aparecer, la parte aun racional de mi cerebro dijo: ni loca–, no había querido hacerlo, porque iba a terminar pareciéndose a un fic que aun estoy escribiendo. Así que sin saber hacia dónde correr, salgo a pedir indicaciones –si, como cuando están pérdidas–; y en facebook, luego de una sarta de palabrerías sin sentido de mí parte… un alma caritativa y totalmente desinteresada, acaba diciéndome justamente: Mycroft. 
> 
> ¿Destino? Tal vez… 
> 
> No sé si entendieron la anécdota (?)… pero ya escribí bastante como para seguir explayándome a gusto. 
> 
> Ahora lo de siempre. 
> 
> ¿Gusto? ¿No?… no duden en dejar su opinión. Con confianza, que esta escritora acepta de todo… bueno, no de todo. Los tomatazos por favor se los guardan, que no soy precisamente amante de las verduras, si quieren arrojar algo, mejor me arrojan chocolate. Y si creen que no me merezco ninguna recompensa, arrojen chocolate blanco… porque no me gusta. Pero yo sé que ustedes no van a ser tan crueles, ¿no? 
> 
> Un Review o un PM. Preguntas o dudas, no lo olviden. 
> 
> Nos vemos.


End file.
